


How Come I've Never Heard of This??

by sarriathmg



Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [12]
Category: Batman (Comics), New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Ballroom Dancing, Dick Grayson is Discowing, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, High School, Jason Todd is Robin, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Possessive Dick Grayson, School Dances, Shoujo manga parody, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: Dick just learned on their latest patrol that Jason is going to the school dance with another alpha.He doesn't like the idea. Not one bit.Dickjay Week Day 2: Discowing/Robin|Raising Jason|Possessive Dick/Oblivious Jason
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Joseph Wilson, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Jason Todd/Rose Wilson
Series: DC Universe Fan Comics series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979908
Comments: 22
Kudos: 120
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	How Come I've Never Heard of This??

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [我怎么没听说过这件事？？](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319975) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg)



> Jealous!Dick is a little manipulative in this but it's meant to be in a sorta shoujo-manga-trope-parody way.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and/or comments are very appreciated!
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)  
> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/) \- I post NSFW and triggering art on here, only follow if you're over 18!


End file.
